


Push

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, C137cest, Dry Orgasm, Dubious con, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Play, Rick/Morty - Freeform, daaaamn Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Morty was starting to have a wet dream. Maybe it's not a dream.Part 10 of my Rick/Morty fics





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this one. I am a dirty person. Almost ashamed to put this one out there. Personal kink.  
> Somebody needa call the ambalan' for my dick.

Rick opened his eyes, wakened by a small noise and something pressing insistently against him. Morty's hips were grinding back against his, making his eyes go wide.

“Ahh.. Rick..”

Rick's heart beat harder in his chest.  
He realized Morty was asleep though.

Surely he wouldn't mind waking up. Not for Rick.  
Rick had him wrapped up in his embrace. They were both naked. The skin-on-skin contact was too tempting to relent to at least once in a while. Who was he kidding, all the time.  
Morty yearned for the contact and one night Rick gave in. Now there was no way they could deprive themselves of the warmth and intimacy.  
Morty ground down back against hips particularly hard and slurred his name. He was dreaming of Rick..  
Rick was already rigid against Morty's ass as he massaged it against him. This kid was gonna kill him.  
With a grin, however, he reached down and wrapped his hand delicately around Morty's cock, giving a little squeeze and a few languid strokes. With a thrill he noticed Morty was already leaking. Must be a good dream.

Morty stiffened and leaned up sharply into Rick's grip.  
“Fuck.. Rick..”

He could tell by his tone that he was awake now.

Rick breathed out heatedly against his skin, making Morty hum and pressed a few loving kisses to the back of his neck.  
“Dreamin' about me huh? Well you got the genuine article right here, baby.”  
He gave the back of his neck a few more kisses, making him sigh.

“Rick...”

"You want me, sweetie?”

The answer came back rapid-fire.  
“God yes..”

Rick held back a shiver at how much lust was in that little voice.  
He reached out and felt around on the bed stand for the handy bottle of lube they always kept close by. Finding it, he opened the cap with a little pop and squeezed a decent amount onto his fingers before prying one of Morty's cute little asscheeks apart to apply it, making his hole twitch and tense up.  
“Relax..”

Morty buried his face in his pillow, his voice muffled.  
“I-I just want it so much..”

Rick slipped two fingers in to the second knuckle, making Morty squirm. Normally he wouldn't go this quickly even if Morty could handle it. He had to confess he was just as eager.  
“Yeah?... You want my dick that bad?...”

Morty only squeaked in reply and shoved his hips back, his walls gripping, trying to draw his fingers deeper.

“Fucking christ, Morty..”  
Rick thrust his fingers in and added a third quickly, stretching and scissoring into him, getting him ready as quickly but gently as he could.  
Morty moaned loudly, moving his hips back in rhythm with his hand. Rick swooned at how much he longed to already be inside him. He needed to be in him. His cock ached for it.  
In no time at all, Rick withdrew his fingers and pressed his own dripping tip to Morty's searing entrance, making both of them hiss in pleasure.  
He smeared more lube over himself before leaning his hips up and in, sinking slowly into him, causing him to let out a guttural groan at the warmth.

Morty was pushing back steadily, panting quietly.  
“More, deeper, I want it in. Now.”

Rick sighed, his arousal rising sharply, heat pooling in his abdomen.  
“If you say so, honey.”  
He purred.

In one quick, smooth stroke he was hilted in him, making Morty let out a shuddering moan, his own breath faltering.  
Rick held his hips there, panting.  
“God damn you're tight tonight, sugar..”  
He couldn't stop muttering little pet names to him. It would have bothered him a month or two ago, not anymore.

Morty mumbled into the pillow, almost slurring his words.  
“It's cause I want you so badly.”

Rick didn't know what was up with him all of a sudden and he didn't bother to ask.  
He began to move inside him with long, dragging strokes, being careful not to press into Morty's prostate. He had a special treat in store. Something for both of them.  
They both panted and groaned, Morty fervently shoving his hips back into Rick's, urging him to go faster and harder. But Rick ignored him and kept up the sluggish but persistent pace. Making Morty approach his climax slower than he would have liked.  
But soon with Rick's skill he was beginning to edge and Rick could tell by how much more snug it was that it was coming.  
With a growling sigh he angled his hips and pressed brutally into Morty's prostate.

Morty squeaked and groaned before letting out a noise of surprise at the force of how hard it was making him tense up.  
“Guh! Nngh!”

Rick gasped and twitched, grunting as he came hard and pressed his length as deep as he could into him, straining to go further. He gave a few more rough pushes to Morty's little love button moaning, aching with soreness, having just cum, before Morty let out a cry, spraying a decent amount of cum across the sheets.  
“Aauugh Riiick fuuuck..”

They both panted, shuddering.

But Rick was still hard... and he didn't pull out.

He was already moving again, slowly and gently.

Morty grit his teeth.  
“R-rick.. n-no... wait.. Auugh..”

“Shh, sh, shhh.. Just wait. It'll pass, relax.”  
Rick ran his hand through his hair, stroking his scalp with his fingertips, making Morty practically melt back against him.

Morty had to admit that it still felt damn good but it was a bit too much. He was sensitive. Still stimulated after having cum just a few seconds ago. It left him squirming but he didn't pull away. No way. He trusted Rick. His stomach was buzzing pleasantly and he was already getting hard again.

Rick was rolling his hips, letting his cock explore and stretch him, making Morty squirm again, his breath catching.

“O-oh my god...”

Rick kissed his cheek and neck lovingly, panting slowly and heavily.  
“There you go, sweetie..”

The older man rubbed and leaned in, massaging against his much more relaxed walls. But they were closing in again, albeit much, much slower this time.

Morty was still overly sensitive though. He didn't think he could cum again. Not like this anyway.

That is until the tip of Rick's cock brushed against his prostate again, barely touching it.  
He twitched inside, gasping quietly. The squeeze made Rick whimper softly against his ear. He too was aching. Yet unlike Morty, it was something he craved and it was making him feel unimaginable pleasure.  
“Oh fuck.. Jesus.. so.. good..”

Morty pressed his face into the pillow, nuzzling.  
“Do it again.. oh.. please.”

“Like I wasn't gonna..”  
Even in this state, Rick was still a shit-head.

With every few pushes he'd brush again against his prostate, making them both shudder and whine, though Morty's were more frequent of course.  
Rick's pace sped up imperceptibly, touching Morty's hot spot more and more.

Just when Morty thought he was going to cum, Rick backed off, making him cry out with want, writhing.

“Hey, let it happen, you're always in such a rush. Shhh.. wait a bit.. Rick's got you.”  
His voice was a purr again.

After a minute or two Rick began teasing Morty again. His whimpers were more insistent this time. He edged again and Rick once again pulled away, making him almost sob with want.

“Rick.. p-please I need to cum..”

“Soon..”  
Rick breathed against his neck.

Morty's prostate ached from being massaged too much. It was all just too much.  
He felt himself get close again and this time, thankfully Rick didn't stop.  
Morty's breathing ramped up, becoming erratic before he whimpered and came again. But this time, he was so overstimulated that only a few spurts of cum squirted out. He knew there was more and he wanted it out so badly. He needed to feel the full release.

“Riiiiick.. Riiick fuuuuuck.. Nnngh...”

Rick pushed against him again and another squirt squeezed it's way out, leaving him a bit confused. But each time Rick pushed, Morty felt mind-numbing pleasure. Like he was cumming with each thrust. It left him groaning, his voice straining as he moaned and let out noises that were beyond his control. Each roll of Rick's hips caused a bit more cum to dribble out.  
Less and less came out until each thrust only produced a few drips. Suddenly Rick groaned again loudly and pushed hard, forcing out one hard spurt from Morty as he flooded him again, sobbing in pleasure.

Rick still didn't stop.

“Oh fuck... R-rick please... no m-more.”

But Morty's protests were more out of desperation for his aching cock then him actually wanting it to stop.  
Rick held him close, still thrusting slowly.

Tears streamed down Morty's face.

Slowly, very slowly he got hard yet again.  
“Rick.. Yyyeees.. fuck meeeee..”

Rick let out a loud groan, and leaned hard into his prostate.  
“Cuuum for me, baby..”  
Rick's voice was low and affectionate.

Morty came again, back-to-back with his last, his cock twitching and straining. It hurt so much but it felt so good. Nothing came out, he was drained.  
When he came, he squeezed Rick so tightly this time.. Rick came one last time, spurting feebly inside him, letting out a high, tortured cry of bliss. He was crying too from how raw and sensitive his cock was. Each throb sending a shock of pain through his lower abdomen.

They both panted in the quiet, moaning every now and then, their chests heaving as each felt like they could barely breathe. Every tiny movement was painful.

After a good few minutes Rick leaned back and pulled out as slowly as he could, making Morty jerk and whine.  
He watched as cum poured out of Morty. If he could get hard again he would have. His eyes wide, he marveled at the beautiful sight, rubbing Morty's hip absently before squeezing.  
“Push it out for me, baby.”

Morty felt himself flush with embarrassment but squeezed down and pushed.

Another surge of cum seeped out, making Rick shiver.  
“God I really emptied myself out in you didn't I?”

Morty sighed dreamily.  
“Hmmm yeah.. It was so much..”  
He squirmed.  
“And I felt allll of it..”  
Morty moaned sluttily.

Rick shivered again.  
He grabbed his discarded shirt and cleaned Morty up. He doubted the kid could move.  
After gently grabbing the sheet away from Morty and cleaning up the best he could from the fitted one, he got shakily to his feet. He was immensely surprised that he could stand.

Slowly he stumbled over to the dresser and pulled another sheet from the bottom drawer.  
He slid back in next to Morty and wrapped them both up snugly in the clean sheet.

Rick wrapped himself around Morty who was already dead asleep and sighed deeply.  
His voice was the quietest whisper.  
“Love you, buddy..”


End file.
